Magic
English Alternative spellings * magick : used as a deliberate archaism : used for supernatural magic, as distinguished from stage magic Etymology From from , reborrowed from , borrowed from ( ), derived from from , sorcerer, of Iranian origin; akin to Old Persian . Displaced native dweomercraft "magic, magic arts" (from dwimor "phantom, illusion" + cræft "art"), galdorcræft "magic, enchantment", drȳcræft "magic, sorcery". Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # Allegedly supernatural charm, spell or other method to dominate natural forces. # A ritual associated with supernatural magic or with mysticism. # An illusion performed to give the appearance of magic or the supernatural. # A cause not quite understood. #: Magic''' makes the light go on'' # Something spectacular or wonderful. #: ''movie '''magic # Any behaviour of a program or algorithm that cannot be explained or is yet to be defined or implemented. Synonyms * thaumaturgy, conjuring, sorcery, witchcraft * sleight of hand, illusionism, legerdemain Translations * Afrikaans: , * Arabic: * Bosnian: , , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Dutch: toverij, toverkracht, toverkunst , magie * Finnish: , * French: * German: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * West Frisian: , * Bosnian: , , * Chinese: ; *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: , illusionisme * Finnish: , , * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Portuguese: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * Afrikaans: , * Bosnian: , , * Dutch: tovenarij, toverkunst , magie * Finnish: , , * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * Sotho: * Bosnian: , , * Dutch: toverij * Finnish: , , , * German: * Hungarian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * Bosnian: , , * Dutch: toverij, , magie * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * : magio * : magie , sorcelerie * : μαγικός (magikós) * : קסם (qesem) * : magia * : magie , vrajă , farmec * : draoidheachd , geasan , drùidheachd * : magia * : magi * : (wêt mon) Adjective # Having supernatural talents, properties or qualities attributed to magic. #: a '''magic' wand; a magic dragon'' # Featuring illusions that are usually performed for entertainment. #: a '''magic' show; a magic trick'' # Wonderful, amazing or incredible. #: a '''magic' moment'' # Describing the number of nucleons in a particularly stable isotopic nucleus; 2, 8, 20, 28, 50, 82, 126, and 184 Synonyms * magical Translations * Czech: * Dutch: magisch, betoverd, tover- * Finnish: , * German: * Hungarian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , , * Dutch: magisch, goochel- * Finnish: , * Greek: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: * : magia * : , ensorcelé * : קסום (kassum) , קסומה (qsuma) * : magico , magica * : マジック * : magus , maga , magum ; magicus , magica , magicum * : draoidheachd , geasan , drùidheachd * : magic , magică , vrăjit , vrăjită * : mágico , mágica * : magisk Verb # To cast a magic spell on or at someone or something. # To produce something, as if by magic. Synonyms * bespell * enchant * hex Translations * Dutch: betoveren, beheksen * Finnish: , , * Dutch: (tevoorschjn) toveren * Finnish: , * : verzaubern * : לכשף (lechashef) * : vrăji * : embrujar * : förtrolla, förhäxa Derived terms * as if by magic * black magic * doubly magic * magical * magically * magic bullet * magic carpet * magic circle * magic cookie * magic cube * magic eye * magic formula * magician * magic lantern * magic marker * magic mud * magic mushroom * magic number * magic of diversification * magic point * magic realism * magic smoke * magic square * magic sword * magic trick * magic up * magic wand * sympathetic magic * white magic * work magic Anagrams * * gamic Category:Occult ar:magic ca:magic et:magic es:magic fr:magic ko:magic io:magic id:magic it:magic kn:magic kk:magic hu:magic ml:magic my:magic nl:magic ja:magic pl:magic pt:magic ru:magic simple:magic fi:magic sv:magic ta:magic te:magic vi:magic zh:magic